best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Music and Songs Wiki:Article Requests
This is a page where users can request articles for good music and good artists. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists #John Williams #Hank Williams Jr. #Little Richard #The Thompson Twins #Fall Out Boy #Twenty One Pilots #Red Hot Chili Peppers #Bon Jovi #Joan Jett #Evanescence #Tom Petty #Ice Cube #Nicki Minaj (pre 2014) #Rich Brian #Rae Sremmurd #Klayton/Celldweller/Circle of Dust/Scandroid #Cypress Hill #deadmau5 #Virtual Riot #Stromae (Belgian musician) #МакSим (MakSim, a Russian singer-songwriter and music producer) #Teddyloid #Gigi D'Agostino #Филипп Киркоров (Philipp Kirkorov) #Soda Stereo #Odd Future #Roddy Ricch #Frank Ocean #Mura Masa #Flume #Starset #Flatbush Zombies #Joey Bada$$ #Saba #King Gizzard & the Lizard Wizard #Supertramp #Led Zeppelin #Chuck Berry #Cream #Eric Clapton #Ray Charles #Judas Priest #Def Leppard #The Rolling Stones #Pink Floyd #Aerosmith #Junkie XL #Peter Gabriel #Talking Heads #Oxxxymiron #St.Olie/Ilona Stolie #Noisia #Owl City #Carly Rae Jepson #Sigur Rós #Mägo de Oz #Dr. John #Jimi Hendrix #Janis Joplin #Canned Heat #The Doors #The Cranberries #Joe Cocker #The Carpenters #Selena #Jeff Buckley #GSPD (Russian electro/dance-pop project) #Pop Will Eat Itself Songs/Albums #"Imagine" by John Lennon #"Blank Space" by Taylor Swift #"21 Guns" by Green Day #"Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max #"Ocean Man" by Ween #"These Walls" by Kendrick Lamar #"m.A.A.d City" by Kendrick Lamar #"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar #"Slow Dancing In The Dark" by Joji #Amen (Rich Brian album) #"Section.80" by Kendrick Lamar #"1 Thing" by Amerie #"Brenda's Got A Baby" by 2Pac #"A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar #"No Vaseline" by Ice Cube #"Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A #"Boyz in the hood" by Eazy E #"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson #"American Idiot" by Green Day #"Lies" by the Thompson Twins #"Super Freak" by Rick James #"Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees #"Family Tradition" by Hank Williams Jr. #"When I Come Around" by Green Day #"Dookie" Album by Green Day #”You Should See Me In A Crown” by Billie Eilish #"Switchback" by Celldweller #Self-titled album by Celldweller #"OpiumRoz" album by Serebro #"Dyshi" (Breathe) by Serebro #"Black Sunday" by Cypress Hill #"German Engineering" EP by Virtual Riot #"Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie #"Formidable" by Stromae #"Attention" by Charlie Puth #''Total: 2 Mir'' (Total: 2 World) (Total (Russian band) #"Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation #"My First Album" by Peppa Pig #"Worlds" by Porter Robinson #"Nights" by Frank Ocean #"Blonde" by Frank Ocean #"Grand Piano" by Nicki Minaj #"Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande #"The Hills" by The Weeknd #"Love$ick" by Mura Masa & A$AP Rocky #"Project Dreams" by Roddy Ricch #"Headstone" by Flatbush Zombies #"Sleepless" by Flume #"Temptation" by Joey Bada$$ #"Royals" by Lorde #"no tears left to cry" by Ariana Grande #"Calligraphy" by Saba #"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard #"Breaking The Law" by Judas Priest #"Numb" by Linkin Park #"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey #"Dream On" by Aerosmith #"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles #"Gin And Juice" by Snoop Dogg #"Song 2" by Blur #"Photograph" by Def Leppard #"Gold Digger" by Kanye West #Dirty Sprite 2 (Future Album) #"No Scrubs" by TLC #"God's Plan" by Drake #"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath #Dark Side Of The Moon (Pink Floyd Album) #"Once In A Lifetime" by Talking Heads #"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy #"Fireflies" by Owl City #"Good Time" by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepson #"Who Do You Love" by The Chainsmokers & 5 Seconds of Summer #"Call You Mine" by The Chainsmokers & Bebe Rexha #"Youngblood" by 5 Seconds of Summer #"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang #"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez #"Monster" by Skillet #''Gorgorod'' (Горгород) (Oxxxymiron album) #Split the Atom (Noisia album) #"Piano Man" by Billy Joel #”K-12” by Melanie Martinez #”Umbrella“ by Rihanna ft. Jay Z #”Hips Don’t Lie” by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean #"The Veldt" by deadmau5 ft. Chris James #"Svefn-g-englar" by Sigur Rós #Toxicity (System of a Down album) Greatest Moments in Music History # Nirvana on MTV Unplugged 1994. # Micheal Jackson's First Moonwalk. # Nirvana at the VMAs. # AC/DC at The Grammy's. # Rage Against The Machine Causes Wall St. to Close Mid-day. # Queen at Live Aid 1984. # The Sugarhill Gang Reaches the Top 40 # Elvis Presley on 'The Milton Berle Show' # Elvis Presley on 'The Ed Sullivan Show' # The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert Forbidden Pages # Marshmello - Controversial reasoning # 6ix9ine - Very atrocious. He also has his own page in Horrible Music & Songs Wiki. # Electronic music - Not all songs in this genre are good enough to be on this wiki. # Nicki Minaj (post 2014) # Cardi B - She is not allowed on the wiki due to having a article on HMASW, however, the exceptions of her songs Red Barz, Bodak Yellow, Be Careful, Ring and more can be on this wiki. Songs/Artists Planned To Be On This Wiki And Horrible Music And Songs Wiki